Star Racer- Legend
The Legend Star Racer was the name of a Star Racer which participated in the Galactic Grand Pre in the year 2111. The Legend was designed and constructed by Team Universal which conisisted of New Harrison Roran, Ike Koakshi and Markana Gunghollow. The Legand survivied multiple races of the dangerous and destructive Galactic Grand Pre, but eventually met its end during the Solar Highway Championship, when Team Universal abandoned its victory in order to rescue Team Comet, which consisted of Annalia Lion Koakshi, H.C.R and Dodger Itrora Roran. ''History 'The Galactic Grand Pre' 'Gar Circuit...2111 Race I' When the start lights flashed green, all pilots hit the thrusters and sped away, except for two, New Harrison, Markana and Ike along with Anna, HCR, and Dodger. Markana managed to get their racer working and soon followed the rest of the racers, which would soon be followed by Team Comet. In the meantime, Blackhole had pushed Team Shooting Star's (Consisting of Pan, Luna, and Mel) starracer into the cliff wall, destroying there pod, knocking the girls out of the race. The Team survived the crash and could do nothin but scream in fury, for there cheating ways. Team Universal moved up by overtaking Team Asteroid, Team Galactica, Team Comet, and Team Star. '' As the racers approached guna Cave, Team Universal raced past Team Nebula and Team Aurora moving up Team Cosmic. In the Guna Cave, Team Aurora crashed into a stalactite, and was killed upon impact. Exiting the cave, Team Universal's pod was shot at by Raiders. The first five podracers passed the finish: Team Black Hole, Team Astro, Team Dwarf, Team Nebula, and Team Vortex. Team Dwarf took a pit stop in which there pit droid DUM-4 destroyed his left engine. In the second lap, Team Blackhole used an illegal hidden flamethrower to roast the engines of Team Asteroid causing them to lose control, but eventually regained, however Team Asteroid would come in 3rd at the end of the race. Meanwhile, Team Universal was behind Team Comet, and when he tried to go around them, Amuro went in the same direction, blocking him. This happened again twice until they came to a ramp, where New Harrison and the rest of Universal Team seized the chance and boosted in mid-air, getting past Team Comet. He also avoided being destroyed by Team Cortex when a muck hit there windhield. After passing Team Shooting Star, Universal Team moved up to third place, behind Team Galactica, consisting of (Highland, Omega, and Horcuba ). One of the members of Team Blackhole tossed a piece of metal in Highland's colossal engine, destroying it. in the wake of Team Galactica's fall a piece of wreckage took out one of Universal's left wings. The Universal Team was overtaken by Team Nebula, Team Aurora, Team Cosmic, and Team Cosmic while Ike tried fixed activate the emergency repair system. They then raced by the three that had overtaken him. Now behind Team Black Hole, Universal sped through the Canyon Dune Turn, where there racer took another shot from the raiders. Team Aurora, wasn't so lucky, as his pod's fuel tank took a hit, causing him to crash. The Raiders shot Team Galactica that were picking up some parts from Team Aurora's racer. Team Black Hold attempted to use his flamethrower on Universal, but they avoided it. Team Nebula wandered off course in the second lap in the wasteland, never to be seen again. In the third lap, Universal and Blackhole were racing side-by-side, for nearly the entire lap. A little bumping in Race way's Canyon forced Universal onto a service ramp where he fell a little behind. A quick control thrust from Ike allowed the 3 to leap over Blackhole to take the lead heading into Archer Canyon. The lead was short-lived as Universal was forced to deal with a malfunctioning engine due to Blackhole's sabotage prior to the race. Team Universal fell behind as Markana made on-the-fly repairs. Some other racers crashed during the third lap, like Team Star, and Team Comsic, who collided with each other, destroying both pods. And Team Magnetic lost control and crashed into a wayward Cliff After. Markana getting there engine running, Universal sped forward and caught Blackhole before entering the Wastelands at the Devil's Doorknob. At the end of the lap, Universal and Blackhole's Racers became entangled. Ike used a boost to cut them loose, and Blackhole's engines detached and crashed. New Harrison, Ike, and Markana took the victory and were awarded 25,000 Crystals in completing the first race of the Galactic Grand Pre, with surviving Teams Comet and Asteroid comin in Second and Third. 'Volcanic Circuit...2111 Race II' 'Barason Circuit...2111 Race III' 'The Oceanic Circuit...2111 Race IIII' 'Sky Highway Circuit...2111 Race V' 'Comera Circuit...2111 Race VI' 'Solar System Highway...2112 Final Circuit' 'After The Galactic Grand Pre' ''Features 'Team' *'New Harrison Roran:' ''The Pilot of the Star Racer, who is allowed to accelerate or decrease the Star Racer's speed, New Harrison though less experienced with those of Ground races thought of the Legend similar to those of a Fighter Jet allowing him to keep the Star Racer in place and with out crashing... *'Markana Gunghollow:' The Engineer of the Star Racer, Who often activates, repairs or shuts down the engines. Markana has the job as chief engineer as he is sitting in the second seat behind New Harrison and in front of Ike Koakshi. His job is to often activate the engines when a race has started and deactivate them when the race is over, but his main job is to try and repair the engines incase there is a severe malfunction. *'Ike Koakshi:' The Emergency Official of the Star Racer, who keeps charge of the Star Racer's basic functions, such as Breaks, Nitrous, Hovering, and Evading techniques such as Hopping over artifacts in the way of the star racer, or swerving in which allows the Racer to move side ways around objects while still moving forward. Ike's apparent job is to keep the Star Racer hoverin while a race is goin on, and is often responsible for allowing the ship to hover, and dehover once a race has ended. He is also able to activate emergency systems incase the ship is either badly damaged or about to crash. Ike also has the main High beams of the Star Racer in which he activates when Universal Team is flyin in Dark areas... ''Design 'Interior Design' 'Outter Design' 'System Compartments' Trivia *''Unlike all the other Star Pods, that were created for the Galactic Grand Pre, the Legend was teh longest Pod to survive up to the final championship at Solar Highway... *''The Legend was the final Star Racer to be destroyed during the end of the Galactic Grand Pre, which left its crew in critical condition... Category:Vehicle Log Category:Star Racer Category:The Galactic Grand Pre